Cinderella?
by Maya49
Summary: Sadie is all alone at karoke night...why? Will a song help her pour her feelings out and start her life over again? Oneshot song fan fic.


Cinderella?

Sadie stood inside the gymnasium, on karoke night..alone, without someone holding her close, someone for protection...someone that she could love. It was supposed to be their big night, with him and her, looking extravagant together, but he had broken up with her...Owen Anthony had dumped her, why? Because she wasn't ready to do "it" and apparently that made her uncool!

"Now on stage we have Sadie Hawthorne singing walk away" said the announcer, and Sadie walked up for her turn. When she looked down the stage she saw Owen, his hand around another chick...boy her chest was big. That little...Sadie walked up to the mike.

_I saw you with your new girl just yesterday_  
_And I feel that I must confess_  
_Even though it kills me to have to say_  
_Ill admit that I was impressed_  
_Is it calling just showed up affection_  
_Gotta commend you on your selection_  
_Though I know I shouldn't be concerned_  
_In the back of my mind I cant help but question_

_Does she rub your feet (when you've had a long day)_  
_Scratch your scalp (when you take out your braids)_  
_Does she know that you (like to play ps2 till 6 in the morning like I do)_

Sadie thought of Owen as a total bitch right now! He had gotten a big chested girl in just one day! Even though she was mad...inside her heart she had this feeling she could not explain, she should be mad at him humiliate him...but no...their was something else, she had done everything for him, changed her friends her life and even her love for nature..what was this feeling.

_I cant explain this feeling_  
_I think about it everyday_  
_And even though we've moved on_  
_It gets so hard to walk away_  
_(I'm gonna remember you, you gonna remember me)_  
_Walk away, walk away_  
_(I'm gonna remember you, you gonna remember me)_  
_Walk away_  
_(i cant forget it how we use to be)_

It was hard to walk away for her...they had moved on, no tears no nothing, but he was the person she had given her first kiss to, and she knew she was going to remember him and it was going to be very hard to forget...even thought she had hooked up with a guy so she wouldn't be a loner but...

_I guess I gotta live my life from day to day_  
_Hoping maybe you'll come back_  
_And though I tell myself not to be afraid_  
_To move on but it seems I cant_  
_No other man has given me attention_  
_It aint the same as your affection  
Though I know I should be content_  
_In the back of my mind I cant help but question_

_Does he kiss me on the forehead (before we play)_  
_Show on my doorstep (with a bouquet)_  
_Does he call me in the middle of the day (just to say)_  
_Baby I love you (like you used too)_

She had picked a guy who seemed sincere enough to be her date but...he picked her just to show off...oh so he was using her so he was a dork...so what she didn't look like a loner, but deep inside her she knew it wasn't about being a loner or not..it was about having the feeling of love...that Owen used to show her 24 hours a day! She was so over him he was nothing but a cheap bastard!

_I cant explain this feeling_  
_I think about it everyday_  
_And even though we've moved on_  
_It gets so hard to walk away_  
_(I'm gonna remember you, you gonna remember me)_  
_Walk away, walk away_  
_(I'm gonna remember you, you gonna remember me)_  
_Walk away_  
_(i cant forget it how we use to be)_

So hard to express this feeling  
_Cause nobody compares to you (to you)_  
_And you know she'll never love you like I do_

  
_I cant explain this feeling_  
_I think about it everyday_  
_And even though we've moved on_  
_It gets so hard to walk away_  
_(I'm gonna remember you, you gonna remember me)_  
_Walk away, walk away_  
_(I'm gonna remember you, you gonna remember me)_  
_Walk away_  
_(i cant forget it how we use to be)_

With that Sadie finished her song, as she headed down the stage she heard tons of people clapping, tons of whooo's and you go girls' and in the corner she found Owen and his girlfriend making out. It was way too much for her to take, Sadie headed out of the school gymnasium into the hall and slumped on the cold floor as she burst into tears. Then she heard footsteps coming, she looked up and saw a tall guy with messy blond hair standing ubover her with a bracelet in his hand.

"Oh that's um..my bracelet..um thanks" said Sadie through sniffs as she got up.

"No problem..um..what's your name..anyways I'll just call you red" said the strange boy looking at her red hair. "Oh um..well what's your name..?" asked Sadie. "The name is Ben" said Ben.

"Oh well thanks for the bracelet Ben" said Sadie. "No problem red..don't cry over a slut though..crying doesn't suit you" said Ben wiping her tears. "Chimo!" he said as he headed back into the gymnasium. "Ben" said sadie to herself as a smile popped up on her face...this might not be bad after all..

Authors Note:

Do you like it..I hope so..I made it because it just popped in my head so yea, please review!


End file.
